


'Til the World Disappears

by Shinaka



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dave had attended the pep rally with the Cheerios' performance of "4 Minutes"? Originally posted on LiveJournal on Dec. 20, 2010; heavy edits have been made since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the World Disappears

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the story title is a reference to the ending events of Justin Timberlake and Madonna's "4 Minutes" PV. Anyways, please enjoy!

He can’t fucking believe this.

Hummel’s at the pep rally with his fat black fag-hag, singing and dancing all over the auditorium, and Dave's trying to will his eyes away from those lean but muscled arms, that sweet round ass in the tight Cheerios pants, and his shining, sweaty but _smiling_ face.

He's burying his boner as much as he can under his letterman jacket, but lucky for him, Azimio cannot care less about Dave when he has the entire cheerleading squad to gawk at, though he glares at Hummel every once in a while. But it doesn’t squelch the other thing rising in him - the urge to slam Hummel against a locker to fuck him raw while the smaller boy screams his name and rakes his nails down Dave's back - and it makes Dave wish that just shoving Hummel hard enough into a locker would de-gay him and make him _normal_ , so he would stop fucking with Dave’s head.

When the song ends with Hummel and the fat chick leaning against each other’s backs, chests heaving and skin slicked with sweat, and with a lock of gelled hair in the boy's eye, Dave can’t stand it anymore. He mumbles, “Shit, I gotta piss, tell me about the girls you like later,” to Az because even as he wants to bolt as fast as possible, he still has to show his best friend that he’s _definitely_ into the tits and asses of the (too) female cheerleaders in their too-short skirts and that Hummel didn’t just blind him to all of that.

When Az just sneers and laughs, “Sure, whatever, but that’s what you get for drinking three slushies in a row before,” he’s up and going.

He shoves his way past the other students, and as the students and the sounds of the rally recede, he starts to run. Then he’s suddenly in a locked stall in the locker room’s bathroom, pants around his knees, trying to pump his cock as hard and as quickly as possible without it falling off.

He’s in the middle of Kur- _Hummel_ sucking him off, with that come-hither look in those hypnotic green eyes, those skin-tight Cheerios pants pulled down under his own hard cock, when the familiar whiteness of hot pleasure – but intensified and then intensified _again_ – spreads along his cock and then his whole body, and then part of the toilet seat is covered in cum.

He’s already cursing Hummel out in his mind as he takes heaving gulps of air, and by the time he's finished wiping the seat clean and his pants are up and buttoned, he’s already planning more locker shoves and maybe even raiding Hummel’s locker to rip up that goddamn Cheerios uniform, because he doesn’t fucking want Hummel using the Cheerios – every guy’s wet dream and what should be Dave’s too ( _Hummel didn't fucking count_ ) – to spread his gay sickness.

He can’t let Hummel get away with it at all.


End file.
